


Early Christmas Present

by itsamoony



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamoony/pseuds/itsamoony
Summary: Ralph gets Jerry an early Christmas present, and Jerry, needless to say, fucking loves it.





	Early Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this within two hours, when I should have been sleeping because it's finals week. I've been just thinking about how Ralph would look like in Christmasy-themed lingerie and I decided that I loved the idea. So yeah, here's the thing, hope you guys enjoy it.

_my love: Ralph has a present for Jerry when he comes home._

_me: wait christmas is next week._

_my love: Don’t worry, Ralph has Jerry’s real Christmas present. This is… a regular present._

_me: oooo wait no i feel bad_

_my love: It is okay. Jerry does not have to get Ralph an extra present._

_me: okay but can i get a hint? I wanna try and guess what it is._

Jerry didn’t know what to expect, but needless to say, it certainly wasn’t _that._

The photo didn’t show much, but it was enough. Jerry could see a sliver of Ralph’s face in the corner of the photo and about half of the rest of his body. Ralph stared right into the camera, his mouth half open in an expression of pleasure. Jerry could see plenty of Ralph’s naked body, but his chest and lower area were covered by a matching lingerie set. There was white frilly lace along the edges of the bra, and it seemed quite snug against Ralph’s body. In fact, Jerry surmised that Ralph might have bought the set in a smaller size. The panties barely covered anything, and with the way Ralph had his hand slipped into them, Jerry could almost see the head of Ralph’s leaking cock.

It took Jerry a while to even think of a reply.

_me: that’s… a very nice hint._

_my love: How long will it take for Jerry to come home?_

Jerry didn’t have time to type out a message before another one from Ralph made his phone vibrate.

_my love: Ralph has been very naughty this year, and he wants Daddy to put him on the nice list._

Usually, it took fifteen minutes for Jerry to get home. This time, it took him five.

* * *

When Jerry arrived, the apartment was silent. He knew Ralph would be in their shared room, so he slowly approached the slightly ajar door. His mouth fell open as he saw the scene before him. Ralph lay on the bed with the rich red panties pulled to the side and two fingers moving in and out of him. His eyes were closed as the most arousing sounds escaped his lips.

Ralph let out a small gasp as he added a third finger inside of him. As Jerry continued to move forward, his eyes opened, and his face turned blue from slight embarrassment. But a small, bashful grin appeared on his face as Ralph whispered, “Does Jerry like his present?”

It took a moment for Jerry to answer. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I really do.”

A soft sigh escaped Ralph’s lips. “Ralph is glad,” he said. Suddenly, he let out a loud groan as Ralph squeezed his eyes shut and his back arched off the bed. Jerry felt his cock grow harder in his jeans, so he began to undress as Ralph continued to move his fingers inside of him. Jerry walked to the edge of the bed and began to move his hand over his own cock, enraptured by everything Ralph was doing. The panties already had signs of Ralph’s cum on them; it seemed he couldn’t wait for Jerry to come home before he’d orgasmed once already. Jerry put his hand on Ralph’s wrist, who opened his eyes to stare at Jerry.

“Did I say you could come?” Jerry asked quietly. Ralph’s breath stuttered slightly, and he began to blush blue again. “You’ve been very naughty. I don’t know if you’ll be on the nice list this year.”

“Please,” Ralph whispered. “Ralph will be good. He will show Jerry how good he can be.”

“Oh?” Jerry asked. “And how are you going to do that?”

Ralph swallowed visibly as he slowly pulled his sticky and wet fingers out of his hole. He sat up, leaning in to kiss Jerry as he began to unzip Jerry’s pants. Ralph immediately stroked Jerry’s rock hard cock, causing him to gasp against Ralph’s mouth. Jerry’s hands found Ralph’s hips, and they squeezed hard enough that he could feel the slight groan of metal and plastic. Ralph leaned into Jerry’s touch as he continued to stroke Jerry’s cock, his mouth moving down Jerry’s body. Ralph pulled away in order to take off Jerry’s clothes, which he eagerly helped with. With his clothes off, Jerry lunged forward to kiss Ralph passionately, pushing him down onto the bed. Jerry reached underneath them and found the slippery mess that was Ralph’s hole and pushed three fingers inside of him. Ralph moaned gorgeously into the mattress, his hand gripping the sheets tightly.

“I’m not even stretching you right now,” Jerry murmured against Ralph’s neck as he sucked marks onto his skin. “You’re so loose, baby, I could probably fit my whole hand inside of you.” Ralph groaned at this, his eyes opening to stare at Jerry.

“More,” he rasped. “More.”

“What’s the magic word?” Jerry asked, slowing his hand inside Ralph. In response, Ralph made a noise of frustration.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, Jerry, Ralph needs more. Ralph promises to be good.”

Jerry pretended to think about Ralph’s words. “Alright. Only because you said please.” He pulled his fingers out and slipped a fourth finger in, twisting and turning his hand in order for it to easily slip inside of Ralph. Ralph’s back bowed off of the mattress, and his hands gripped tightly onto Jerry’s shoulders. His entire body vibrated with his moans and whimpers, and Ralph’s cock began to leak with precum, signaling his imminent climax.

“Mmph, Jerry, oh Jerry,” Ralph managed out. “Ralph can’t— I can’t—” Ralph’s voice modulator began to fluctuate, causing his voice to sound slightly distorted. “ _Please_ ,” he begged.

As Jerry watched his boyfriend become utterly undone by his own hand, he slowed down his movements. Ralph whined in protest, but Jerry leaned into Ralph’s ear. “Does Ralph want to cum on Daddy’s fist or Daddy’s cock?” he whispered.

Ralph let out an almost pained moan. This whole time, his eyes had been closed in pleasure and arousal. Now, they opened, staring at Jerry with a desperate need. “Please,” he whispered. “Ralph needs Daddy’s cock so bad. Ralph promises he’ll be good for Daddy.”

And that was all Jerry needed. He pulled out his hand, which wrought out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream from Ralph. There was almost no need for the automatic lubrication in Jerry’s system; his cock slipped so easily into Ralph with little to no friction, but it was still the most wonderful thing Jerry had felt. Jerry fucked Ralph with a strong fervor, the sound of their pants filling the room and their auditory sensors. The squelching of Ralph’s hole and the slapping sound of their bodies went straight to Jerry’s cock. He could feel his climax coming, but he always wanted to see Ralph cum first. Ralph releasing his climax was the most beautiful thing to Jerry.

“You close, baby? You gonna cum for Daddy?” Jerry panted. Ralph made an affirmative high pitched moan. “Then you cum for me, baby. Cum for me, Ralph.”

It seemed like Ralph’s body froze for a moment, his legs tensing up around Jerry’s hips as his mouth opened in a loud, drawn-out moan that was sure to reach their neighbors. Ralph’s hands squeezed into Jerry’s shoulders, hard enough that they would leave visible marks in the morning. His cock spurted pearly ropes of cum onto his and Jerry’s chest, and his entire body began to shake as he came down from his orgasm. Jerry, almost dumbstruck by Ralph’s climax, began to move faster than before into Ralph. His hips slapped Jerry’s ass, and it only took a few more seconds for him to release himself into Ralph’s open and sloppy hole. Ralph let out another glorious sound as Jerry slowly pulled his cock out of him. His legs were wide open, and even some of Jerry’s cum was spilling out onto the sheets. As Jerry pushed himself up on his arms, he stared at Ralph utterly debauched on their bed. “Beautiful,” he murmured, as he bent down to press open-mouthed kisses along Ralph’s neck and chest. “You are absolutely beautiful. So gorgeous, baby.”

Ralph turned his head to look at Jerry. “Did Jerry like Ralph’s gift?”

Jerry laughed. “Oh, I loved it. It was the best Christmas gift I’ve ever had.”

Ralph blissfully smiled and snuggled closer to Jerry. “That is good. Ralph is glad Jerry loved it.”

“Of course, love,” Jerry murmured. “I will love anything you give me.”

Ralph simply hummed against Jerry’s chest. Jerry chuckled softly. “A little tired?”

“Just a bit,” Ralph agreed. “Ralph wants to stay like this.”

“That’s fine with me,” Jerry murmured. Ralph tucked his head into the crook of Jerry’s neck, his breathing slowly becoming silent as he powered down. As Jerry also began to power down, he fiddled with the edges of the bra, wondering how on earth Ralph would be able to top this gift next year.


End file.
